dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
S'uuisku (3.5e Race)/Sample Clan
= Sample Clan = LA 0 -Ghandalui- Gavadul The Gavaduls are a clan of Ghandalui, the Gavaduls are among the most brutal and cruel Ghandalui. Gavadul are seven feet tall, weight over 300 lb. The best way to describe a Gavadul would be "a very big, angry faun". They have goat heads, with sharp teeth and a naked human torso. They have two, furry legs ending with diamond hard hoof. Their fur is usually black, but may be white in artic regions. The Gavadul are enjoying mindless violence and raiding settlements. * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 intelligence, -2 Wisdom * Type::Fey (Subtype::Earth): Unlike other Fey, S'uuisku are automatically NOT proficient with all simple weapons. * Size::Medium: Being medium creature, S'uuisku have no bonus or penalties. * S'uuisku base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-light vision. * Natural Attack (Gore): Medium S'uuisku gain a 1d8 gore attack. * Ageless: A S'uuisku technically doesn't age, and thus do not receive bonus or penalty from ageing and will never die of old age. * Nature Link (Ex): S'uuisku are partly made form the soul of nature, they may take 10 to any knowledge (nature) or survival skill check. * Natural Mettle (Ex): A S'uuisku can resist magical or unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If it makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as a spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), it instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleeping S'uuisku does not gain the benefits of mettle. This ability can be used 3 time per day as a immediate action and last for 1 round. * Soulless (Ex): S'uuisku body and soul are one, when killed no soul is released, instead their energy return to earth as their body turn to dirt. A S'uuisku cannot be raised from the dead by regular means and leave no body behind after death. They however are immune to spells and spell-like abilities death effect. * Automatic Languages: Terran, Gavadulian. Bonus Languages: Any non secret. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any LA 0 -Yandale- Bog Temptress Bog Temptress are a strange kind of Yandale, they re attractive women living underwater. They are extremely shy, avoiding mortals and other earthly creature passing by. They are strangely attracting, even though they are clearly not humans (green skin, plant hairs, etc.) Bog temptress often deal with hags, exchanging protection for mortal the temptress can lure. * -2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +4 Charisma * Type::Fey (Subtype::Aquatic): Unlike other Fey, S'uuisku are automatically NOT proficient with all simple weapons. * Size::Medium: Being medium creature, S'uuisku have no bonus or penalties. * S'uuisku base land speed is 30 feet; Swim speed 30 ft. * Low-light vision. * Ageless: A S'uuisku technically doesn't age, and thus do not receive bonus or penalty from ageing and will never die of old age. * Blessing of the Fair Folks: As a swift action, once per encounter you may gain damage reduction/Cold Iron equal to your level or your charisma modifier (which ever is lower) +2. Last for a single round. * Nature Link (Ex): S'uuisku are partly made form the soul of nature, they may take 10 to any knowledge (nature) or survival skill check. * Natural Mettle (Ex): A S'uuisku can resist magical or unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If it makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as a spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), it instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleeping S'uuisku does not gain the benefits of mettle. This ability can be used 3 time per day as a immediate action and last for 1 round. * Soulless (Ex): S'uuisku body and soul are one, when killed no soul is released, instead their energy return to earth as their body turn to dirt. A S'uuisku cannot be raised from the dead by regular means and leave no body behind after death. They however are immune to spells and spell-like abilities death effect. * Automatic Languages: Terran, Song of the Temptress. Bonus Languages: Any non secret. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any LA 1 -Ghandalui- Shakonsun Noble and powerful creatures, the Shakonsun are kind-hearted giants, protector of the weaks and the lost. They are often found making pacts with forest communities in order to protect them from more aggressive creatures. A typical Shakonsun is 12 ft. high and wight about 1200 lb. These powerful creatures are able to crush almost any opposition with their brute strength and iron will. * +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom * Type::Fey (Subtype::Earth): Unlike other Fey, S'uuisku are automatically NOT proficient with all simple weapons. * Size::Large: –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Darkvision: 60 feet. * S'uuisku base land speed is 40 feet. * Low-light vision. * Natural Attack (Gore): Medium S'uuisku gain a 1d8 gore attack. * Ageless: A S'uuisku technically doesn't age, and thus do not receive bonus or penalty from ageing and will never die of old age. * Blessing of Gaïa: A Shakonsun gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Gift of the Glacier: Resistance to cold equal to 5+ hit dices * Gift of Fierce Pride: +3 racial bonus on will save against spells and spell-like abilities. * Nature Link (Ex): S'uuisku are partly made form the soul of nature, they may take 10 to any [[SRD:Knowledge Skill|knowledge (nature) or survival skill check. * Natural Mettle (Ex): A S'uuisku can resist magical or unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If it makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as a spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), it instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleeping S'uuisku does not gain the benefits of mettle. This ability can be used 3 time per day as a immediate action and last for 1 round. * Soulless (Ex): S'uuisku body and soul are one, when killed no soul is released, instead their energy return to earth as their body turn to dirt. A S'uuisku cannot be raised from the dead by regular means and leave no body behind after death. They however are immune to spells and spell-like abilities death effect. * Tough Fur (Ex): +1 natural armor. * Automatic Languages: Terran, Shakonsiunan. Bonus Languages: Any non secret. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +1